The Date
by Roxy Fan 4 Ever
Summary: One-shot: Follow up to The Bet. What happens on the date that the girls have to go on because of the disastrous bet that Musa made with Stella? Read and find out.


**I do not own Winx Club**

**The Date**

It had been two days since Stella had taken her test on Earth. She had just walked outside into the quad and sat down on one of the benches before pulling out her phone.

'Might as well get this over with.' Stella thought to herself.

After dialing a number she sat as the phone began to ring. Once, twice, and on the third time the person on the other end of the call.

"Hello." The voice on the phone said.

"Hi Snookums." Stella responded, "Could you bring the guys with you to the White Symphony tonight?"

"Why do you want me to bring them there?" Brandon asked.

"I thought that we would go on a group date tonight." Stella answered with a big smile on her face.

"Okay, I'll let the guys know and we'll meet you there at about seven p.m." Brandon replied.

"See you tonight." Stella said as she hung up the phone before giggling.

"What are you so happy about Stella?" A voice from behind her asked.

Stella turned to see her friend Mirta standing not far away. Stella stood up and turned to head back toward the dorm but motioned for Mirta to follow her. As they walked back toward the dorms Stella told Mirta what had happened two days before. As she was listening Mirta could not help but giggle from what she was hearing.

"So how do you think tonight will go?" Mirta asked.

"Don't know but I was going to go and watch," Stella answered, "You want to join me?"

"Why not this could be fun." Mirta said with a smile on her face.

"Then I'll see you a little later tonight." Stella said before she walked away from Mirta.

Stella quickly made her way through the hallways of Alfea until she reached the blue door to her dorm. After opening the door and entering she could see the girls all sitting around the commons room. As she entered the girls all saw a large smile on her face.

"You all better get ready." Stella exclaimed.

"Why?" Flora asked.

"Your date is tonight." Stella answered.

"So where are you sending us?" Musa asked.

"The White Symphony." Stella said quickly, "The date starts at seven."

All of the girls groaned as they stood up. Each one went to their rooms to get changed. Bloom was the first to return, she was wearing a light blue dress. Flora was the next to walk out of the bedroom wearing a light green dress. A few minutes later Tecna and Musa both entered the room. Tecna was wearing a light purple dress while Musa was wearing a red dress. After a few minutes Layla finally returned wearing a dark green dress.

"You all look beautiful." Stella said.

The girls all grumbled before leaving for Magix. After they had left Stella went to her room and changed into an orange dress that she had picked out for the night. After looking at herself for a few moments she walked over to Mirta's dorm and knocked on the door. A few moments later Mirta opened up wearing a black and white dress.

"Ready to go?" Stella asked.

Mirta nodded her head and the two made their way to Magix as quickly as they could. They arrived just in time to see the guys show up wearing their specialist uniforms.

"Hi girls." Brandon said as he started to look around, "Where's Stella?"

"Well you see." Flora began.

"Let's just get this over with." Bloom complained as she grabbed Riven's hand and dragged him into the restaurant.

"What just happened?" Sky asked with a shocked voice.

"I don't know how to tell you this Sky." Layla started, "But Riven is Bloom's date tonight."

"What!" Sky yelled.

"Musa had a bet with Stella and lost." Tecna explained, "Then we all got drug into this."

"So what does that mean?" Timmy asked.

"It means I am your date Timmy." Musa said.

"So what are the other pairings?" Brandon asked.

"Sky I am your date." Flora said.

"Brandon you're with me." Layla replied.

"And that means." Helia said as he looked over at Tecna.

Tecna just nodded her head.

"This is so not happening." Sky said as he watched everyone but Flora walked into the restaurant.

"Sky it is and none of us are happy about this." Flora said, "Let's just get through dinner."

Slow Sky made his way inside with Flora beside him. As they entered he could see all their friends sitting at a large table with two empty seats. Walking over to one of the empty chairs Sky could not help but see one of the other tables in the room filled with the heads of the three different schools, Cordatorta and Ms. Griselda had joined them for the night.

Outside the White Symphony the Trix were watching as two people quickly entered. They looked at one another before following into the restaurant. When they saw everyone sitting at one of the tables Icy guided the others to one of the corners.

"Let's just watch and wait for our chance to destroy those pixies." Icy said as the Trix sat down.

As the night continued giggles could be head coming from different directions. After some time Bloom looked around and did not see anyone giggling.

"Who keeps giggling?" Bloom asked as she looked around the dinning room.

"Don't know." Riven said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want now?" Bloom asked with a raised voice.

"Not much I just think that you wanted to go on a date with me for a long time." Riven answered as he looked at Bloom.

"Why would you say that?" Bloom asked as she picked up her drink.

"I think that you wanted to trade up from Sky." Riven commented, "Maybe you even wanted to get together with me."

Bloom spit out the drink that she was drinking. She then turned to look at Riven with wide eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me." Bloom yelled, "This date is over!"

Bloom stood up pushing the chair back into a passing waiter. The waiter lost his balance while holding a bowl of soup.

"You idiot!" A voice yelled.

Everyone turned to see a blond haired girl wearing a dark red dress wiping the soup off of her skirt. A giggle from Riven caused the girl to look up at Bloom with an angry face.

"This is your fault Bloom!" Diaspro yelled, "My dress is ruined."

As Riven continued to giggle Diaspro turned her gaze toward him before lifting the stake off of the plate on her table. She then threw it as hard as she could at Riven. He opened his eyes to see the stake flying toward him and moved to his left to allow it to pass right past his head. A few seconds later everyone could hear a loud smack.

Riven turned to see the stake slowly falling from Musa's face causing him to laugh. Everyone in the room turned to look at Musa as she slowly stood up and grabbed her strawberry mocktail off of the table. She then proceeded to walk around the table to stand right next to Riven before pouring the contents of the drink on his head.

This caused Sky to begin laughing. Riven turned to look at him with anger in his eyes and picked up part of the spaghetti that he was eating and throwing it at Sky. The spaghetti hit Sky square in the face causing a few of the other people in the restaurant to start to laugh. Before anyone knew it food was flying ever different direction.

When Ms. Griselda saw what was happening at the table not far away she stood up to walk over and stop the students from continuing with what they were doing until she heard two people laughing at the table that she was sitting at. She turned to see that Ms. Faragonda and Headmaster Saladin were the two that were laughing.

As the food was still flying between the table of friends two people at a different table could not help but drop the menus that they were holding and began to laugh. The group turned to see Mirta and Stella wiping their eyes from laughing so hard.

"Stella!" Musa yelled before throwing some of the food from her table at Stella.

As the food from the two different tables started to fly Diaspro started to sneak toward the front door of the restaurant. She was just about to push the door open when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Cordatorta standing right behind her.

"And where do you think your going?" Cordatorta asked.

"I'm leaving." Diaspro said as she tried to move toward the door.

"No your not." Cordatorta answered, "You helped to start this and you will help clean this up."

"This has to stop now." Ms. Griselda yelled.

Everyone turned to look at the assistant headmistress just as a piece of cake hit her up side the head. She turned to look around the dinning room trying to find who had just thrown the cake. The girls began to laugh as the cake fell to the floor next to Ms. Griselda's feet.

"Why did you do that Stormy?" Darcy whispered from the corner that the Trix were hiding in.

"I couldn't help myself." Stormy replied.

After a few minutes Cordatorta and Ms. Griselda had lined everyone up. The owner of the restaurant was standing right next to both of them with the heads of the schools behind.

"Now all of you will apologize for what you have done." Griselda said with a firm voice.

"We're sorry." Everyone said in unison.

"You will all stay here cleaning until this place is spotless." Cordatorta spoke with a demanding voice, "Do you understand."

"Yes sir." Everyone answered.

"Why do I have to do this I am a princess?" Diaspro asked with a whiny voice.

"I know what you mean we should not have to do this." Stella said agreeing with Diaspro.

Riven and Musa were fed up with the two that were complaining. They both picked up the buckets of water that they were using and walked over to the two blondes. Each poured their contents of their buckets on the heads of the two princesses.

"Why did you do that?" Stella asked.

"Because if it was not for you and that stupid bet then none of us would have to be hear cleaning this place." Musa yelled.

"Musa it was your fault for picking on Stella in the first place that made her bet you." Bloom said.

In the corner of the dinning room the Trix began to laugh.

"All of this over a bet." Icy said as she continued to laugh.

**Please Review**


End file.
